SwordBurst 2 Wiki:Guidelines/OLD
To avoid making our Wikia look like a rat's nest, everyone must follow these guidelines. Basic Rules * Your best grammar and effort is strictly required to edit any pages, categories, etc. * Everything must be ROBLOX appropriate here - absolutely no swearing at all, meaning no partially censoring either. * Treat everyone with respect, especially the younger side of the community. No bullying, fighting, trolling, flaming, harassing, etc. If you notice something happening, do not add to the drama/fight. Obviously, contact a member of the staff. If you do not know how/who, just ignore the situation. * No spamming. * No phishing. If you see comments advertising "Floor 8 leaks" these are phishing/scam sites, and will steal your account and log your IP address. Please message an admin with the user's name and we will take care of them. * No ROBUX TRADING allowed. If caught offering any type of Robux transaction (trading, advertising, giveaways, etc) on the wiki, you will only be warned once, then banned. * No Advertising. This includes links to Youtube videos/channels, outside websites, guild Discords, etc. Any links violating this rule will be removed. Informational and "How-to" videos are permitted, but only as part of a blog post. * Use common sense (in general). * No vandalism allowed. It should already be clear that you will be punished for vandalizing a page. Creating a Page * Before you create one, make sure to check if that page already exists. Duplicate pages are not allowed. * Do not create a page about yourself or other players. Example: A page named, "Why I Love SB2," would not be allowed. Put personal pages in the blog section. Editing a Page * The first thing on the page MUST be the respectable infobox, before absolutely anything else. * Do not create a page w/o including any information for the infobox. * Include an "Overview" heading, which is where you describe the item and the stats, even if already included in the infobox. * You must Bold '''the first use of the page title. Example: "The '''Garnette '''Greatsword is...", but only the first use. * Unless given consent from them, editing another user's profile page is strictly prohibited. * Edits that are made for the sole purpose of increasing your edit amount, badge amount, achievement points, Leaderboard score, and/or exposure as a contributor must be '''productive and relevant edits. Edits for any other reasons are included. ** Good example: "The Frenzy Boar has 50 HP." (save page) (This sentence is typed and saved all at one time.) ** Bad example: "T'" (save page)... "T'h" (save page)... "Th'e'" (save page)... "The F'''" (save page) (and so on). (Do not create a sentence and save it one letter at a time.) ** '''Bad example: "The Frenzy Boar has 50 HP and is easy to kill when you're strong." (Do not make an irrelevant edit to a sentence.) Including a Photo * Scenery photos cannot include any players, only the scenery. * Armor photos cannot show anything other than the torso, arms and legs. The background must be cropped out. Also, make sure you have no t-shirt equipped since it's still active on your character ingame. * Weapon photos can only include the weapon and part of the arm holding it. If the weapon is specifically dual swords then you show them in the sheathed state on the back, which is allowed to include the back of the head. * Make sure that your cursor is out of the way for the best quality image. * You must be using the default 1.0 body/package in any type of photo. Special Rules * Impersonation of any SB2 wikia staff member is strictly prohibited. The account impersonating the staff member will be blocked on sight. Infoboxes No creating templates without permission from OdiousObligation, the founder of the Wikia. Use the official infobox template for the respectable subject: * Infobox Item (OFFICIAL TEMPLATE) * Infobox Location (OFFICIAL TEMPLATE) * Infobox Mob (OFFICIAL TEMPLATE)